This invention relates to cleaning mops and materials and the method for making same which uses inexpensive, generally waste materials.
Cleaning devices, mop and wipes and covers have historically been made from cotton or synthetic fibers which are twisted and formed into strands and the strands formed into yarns. The yarns may be woven on looms to produce sheet form goods. These woven fabric articles are made in more or less degrees of costs. An alternative to traditional fiber yarns has been the use of non-woven cellulose/wood pulp fabrics such as used in tea bags, food and industry machine filters, disposable uniforms, packaging, paper wipes, facial tissue, paper towels and the like. Waste products result from the manufacture of these items. Applicant""s invention provides a novel approach to the use of these waste products. A strip of inexpensive or waste material is folded and center stitched to create a multiple thickness ribbon which may serve as a yarn substitute. Mops can be made using this yarn substitute ribbon. A mop made using this type of yarn substitute provides an inexpensive mop which is an alternative to inexpensive mops which have typically used the cheapest fibers or reclaimed fibers in the spinning process. Other mops have used stacks of fabrics from which strips are cut to form flat ribbons or strings and yet others have processed non-woven materials using special stretching and twisting techniques which reduce absorbency but add sufficient strength to make a useful mop or other cleaning device. Some are less or more absorbent than others and some are sturdier in use than others. The present invention presents a novel solution to the disposable cleaning article and mop problem by providing a strip or ribbon of material which is formed into a mop which retains its shape, strongly secured at its headband and is absorbent yet sufficiently robust to provide effective scrubbing and cleaning ability. Disposable mops can be made using the disclosed method.